Rize Kamishiro
'Rize Kamishiro '(神代 利世, Kamishiro Rize) is a ghoul and is one of the major characters in the supernatural horror fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. ''She's a very known and infamous ghoul within the series and sets her eyes on Ken Kaneki one day and tries to eat him one night but is then harmed by steal beams falling on her and is then captured and harvested by Doctor Akihiro Kanou and has her organs transplanted into Kaneki. History Early Life Not much is known about Rize's early life but what is known is that she once lived in the 11th Ward of Tokyo until her actions caught the attention of the C.C.G. one day and fled six months prior to the incident. She killed Hagi, who was the leader of the 11th Ward's ghouls and two other ghouls as well before she left the Ward once the Ghoul Investigators arrived. She then spent time in the 6th, 17th, and 18th Wards and is acquainted with the Orca Bar. Prologue At the beggining of the series, Rize is first seen in a building where she's seen near a pile of dead bodies and is seen eating parts of the corpses. She continues to devour the flesh when she's approached by Yakumo Oomori, an infamous ghoul and an Executive of the illusive organization known as the Aogiri Tree. She trash-talks him and then escapes Yamori's attacks and steels his vlades but throws them away after a short while. She's then seen again at Anteiku where she sets her sights on Kaneki one day. She and Kaneki both go out on a date when Rize leads Kaneki into a back allyway one night and then bites him. Rize then reveals her true ghoul nature and continues to attack and ravage Kaneki until Steel Beams fall and crush her during that time. Although it appears to have been an accident, it's later on revealed to have been a ghoul called Souta. After the incident, she's captured by Doctor Kanou and is harvested for her organs to create Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls. Dove's Mergence and Gourmet Arc Rize doesn't actually appear in either of these story arcs but she does shape some events. Since Kaneki is refusing to conform towards his ghoul side, Rize is starving inside of him and there are instances where she completely takes over Kaneki and has him go berserk. Aogiri Arc After Kaneki is captured and tortured by Yamori, Rize appears in his mind during a small break in between the tortures. She begins to taunt him and show some of Kaneki's memories and some visions and soon, she convinces him to embrace his ghoul side as Kaneki breaks loose and brutally beats and mutilates Yamori and leaves him for dead. Post-Aogiri During the 11th Ward Battle, Kaneki discovered that Kanou was using Rize to create new Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls and was using her organs to turn humans into ghouls. He begins to investigate this and one day, he finds Rize still alive in Kanou's labratory and Renji rescues her during the raid. Kaneki visits Renji's home one day to find out where Rize is when he finds her behind another container and is then shocked to find out. Kaneki uses his kagune and breaks open the container and allows her to come out. Rize is then yellung out for her father and begging for food. Appearance Rize appears as a young and beautiful woman with kong purple hair, pruple eyes, and glasses. She appears as a shy and slender woman and wear stypical attire to that of an average human female in an effort to blend into human society. She often reveals some cleavage that way, she can sexually seduce and lure in male prey in order to kill and eat them. Personality Rize is well known to be a femme fatale among the Ghouls. Known as the 'binge eater', she eats a large amount of humans which results in her killing more people than most Ghouls view necessary. She lures her prey by showing a gentle, shy side, and when they have no chance of escape, she reveals her true intentions. She lacks ambition, acting as she does out of hunger and boredom. Sadistic and bloodthirsty, Rize is an extremely capable Ghoul, and a hunted criminal before her 'death'. Powers and Abilities *'Rinkaku Kagune: 'Rize's rinkaku kagune is very special as it is adnormally powerful even by rinkaku users and can regenerate faster than other kagunes. She can spring up four tenticals and she can use them to take down multiple opponents in one go without much effort. *'Regeneration: 'Rize has the ability to quickly regenerate at a fast and alarming rate. *'Unusual Strength: '''Rize is famous for her unusual and immense power which is considered to be very challenging even by the strongest of ghouls. She can win in a fight without even trying and she can regenerate faster than regular ghouls. She's also very quick like other ghouls and can evade attacks very easily. Gallery Rize_in_manga_1.jpg|Manga Depiction of Rize Rize_in_manga_5.jpg|Rize goes ballistic Rize's_death.jpg|Rize is crushed by the Steal Beams Kei_remeber_the_flashaback.png Rize.png You're_so_annoying.png Rize_kills.png Rize_and_kei.jpg|Kaneki dating Rize Rize_realaved_to_kei.png|Rize revealing herself to be a ghoul in front of Kaneki Rize_tried_kill_kei.jpg|Rize attacks Rize_aperned_in_kei's_mind.jpg|Kaneki discovers that Rize is inside of him Rize_was_eaten.jpg|Kaneki snaps Rize's_suffring.jpg|Starvation state rize apprned in ken's mind while torute.png|Rize teasing Kaneki in his mind|link=Rize Kamishiro Rize being farmed for kakuhou.jpg|Akihiro Kanou harvesting Rize to create more Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls Rize showing her Kagune.png|Rize's Kagune Rize Character Model.png|Character Model Rize Kamishiro.jpg|Anime Depiction of Rize Tokyo_Ghoul_01_Rize_00660827.jpg|Rize seeing the incoming steel beams Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Cannibals Category:Living Villains Category:Witches Category:Beldam Category:Lustful Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed